The Witch Circle
by anna-marie-diamondheart-900
Summary: Arianna a witch with two different personalities in one body is adopted and starts to live in a freaky ancient house where she begins to be haunted by an evil spirit. More withces come to town; she has to protect them from the darkness that consumed Forks
1. Chapter 1

_**The Witch Circle**_

**Chapter 1= Strong Presence and Questions**

The rain poured as the car pulled into the drive way. I opened the door reluctantly and stepped out into the down pour of rain; soaking my dark brown hair, making it look black and dead straight. My black and white Nike shoes got muddy; staining it in a sickening brown.

The sight before me was quite depressing; I never liked rainy, gloomy, cold places and this place was exactly that. I liked sun, heat, energy; this place didn't have any of that; it was dead and full of darkness in my eyes.

"Hey get out of the rain before you catch a cold" said a distant voice that broke me out of my trance.

I slammed the black SUV's car door and speed walked up the front porch of a two story wooden house. It was old and looked to be at least a hundred years old. The windows couldn't shut properly and made banging noises because of the harsh wind. The white paint could hardly be seen; it was stained in either brown or black and made the place look like a dump despite its wonderful architecture.

I heard the sound of knocking on a door but I didn't pay attention because I was still observing my surroundings. The heard the sound of a door creaking open as if it would fall off of the hinges any second now.

"Hello, Miss Elizabell, I am Adriana, I called you a week ago about you being young Miss Jones' guardian" I heard Adriana say to my supposed to be guardian. I thought it would only be polite to turn around and face my new guardian. I was so tired of all this nonsense every month.

Around every month or two weeks I would be adopted then the people would give me back because of several reasons example 1= I'm not good at obeying rules, 2= I get detention at least 4 times a week out of the 5 days and that is in a good week, 3= weird stuff happen; either you trip and fall down the stairs, my guardians wake up in the middle of the night hearing me screaming about vampires in my room or the house starts to shake like during an earthquake whenever I get angry. When the stuff stated above happen, I'm usually get sent back to the foster home.

I'm currently 17 and I've run through about 30 to 40 foster parents with three years. Adriana is a foster agent or whatever you call them; anyways she is supposed to get me a guardian. From what I've figured out, the old lady named 'Miss Elizabell' is going to be my new guardian. Yay! Not…

_Time Lapse_

I stood looking out the kitchen window at the rainy view before me, I wasn't really looking at the view; I was just staring into space. I felt empty like I was worth nothing which was actually the truth, no one cared for me and I honestly didn't care for anyone either. There was nothing special about me. I didn't have a talent or anything that could put me somewhere in society.

My hands wrapped themselves around my small but sturdy frame. I stood at 5 feet 6 inches, flat stomach, cream skinned, brown eyed with long dark brown wavy waist length hair. Small pink lips, medium sized nose accessorised with a silver piercing and small cute ears that had 2 piercings in each. Long neck and sculptured collar bones.

I was good looking but in my eyes I saw all of my flaws; too long eyelashes, my hair wasn't glossy enough even though it shined beautifully in the light, my ass wasn't big enough, it was always some excuse to dislike myself but really and truly deep down I loved my body but it was the thing within me that I hated.

I heard soft shuffling of feet behind me, so I turned around already knowing it was my new adoptive mother Elizabell Franklin. She was 5 feet, long grey hair in a plat going down her back like a rope, blabby arms, chubby looking, wrinkled, sagging face, parched lips and bright blue eyes that brightened the entire room.

She looked so sweet and innocent, I didn't want to hurt her or scare her because she might get a heart attack, so how was I going to get her to give me away like everyone else? I was thinking of a way to make her hate me; I could probably just do really bad in school and be a total disrespectful bitch which isn't hard for me to be at all. As I was thinking of being a terrible teen she came up to me and looked me up and down with an uninterested look on her face, this caught my attention and I brought all my attention back to the old hag.

"Umm… you're making me uncomfortable" I said while crossing my arms over my chest and huffing. I always tried to be a spoilt bitchy teen to repulse people.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I just expected…more" she finished her sentence as if she was disappointed. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I was so dumbstruck that I didn't even notice her leave the old time little kitchen.

When I finally gave up on assessing her last said words I decided to go unpack my stuff. She said earlier today that it was upstairs in the second door on the left. I made my way up the noisy stairs that looked and sounded like it would break down if any weight was put on it. I prayed silently that the ancient house wouldn't come crashing down on me.

When I made it up stairs safely I was stunned and slightly disgusted at the sight of which the second floor was kept. I mean down stairs looked old and used but up here looked like a haunted, freaky, dirty place where ghosts live.

It had cob webs on every corner of any and every object; all the corners in the ceiling had cob webs that held dead bugs and black dust, the table in the long corridor were black with filthy dirt and the floor was covered with dried leaves from the corridors only window that lead to a view of the front yard.

The carpet had lost it's what I believe to be either red or burgundy colour but is now brown. The floor creaks with every step and light comes form only the outside, which only comes from the window in the corridor; therefor very little light.

The corridor's grey walls adorned with family portraits of women in black dresses and corsets but not one man. These women all had dates at eh bottom of their portraits some went back to hundreds of years ago; it was unbelievable as to how old these paintings were.

The long corridor had four doors in total, two on each side of the corridor. I walked to the second door on the left that was made of an old mahogany wood and covered in again more dust. I slowly and carefully placed my hand on the rusty door handle that had intricate designs on it. I tightened my grip on the handle and braced myself for what was next to happen.

My heart was racing and I was fearful of what may be revealed after I open the door but I sucked it up and took an in hale of dusty air and turned the stiff handle. Again it made a noise that would freak normal people out but not me, I've been through much worse.

I gave the heavy door a hard push and a gush of dusty air flew in my face making me cough like crazy. When I was finally able to open my eyes I saw the most beautiful room one could ever wish for. Well it wasn't sparkling but it was sophisticated.

It was one of those old times looking bed rooms that long ago rich mistresses or ladies would have. It was huge and had a king sized bed that had curtains draped around it elegantly. Fluffy pillows filled of feathers and thick covers made of old expensive fabrics. Dressers, a large wardrobe and chest of draws built by hand with complex designs out of beautiful dark wood. The room had rugs with convoluted designs and patterns and a large oval mirror on one wall; the mirror was enormous, about 5 times my size and was built of silver that adorned the reflection with multifaceted designs and swirls.

It showed me my reflection but it wasn't just my physical reflection but my internal person. Rebecca was my internal person, she was mischievous and never up to any good, she would go wild and rampage in our body, using my strengths to do bad, this was my other person, she would come out every once in a while and do what she wishes but I try to fight her and that's why at night I could never sleep well and even when I do get a break and go to rest I would always wake up screaming, this was her meaning of fun; torturing me from within to the point where I break and set her free. I called her the other half of me, my devil side.

In my reflection she smiled that devilish smile and showed her pearly white teeth with an evil glint in her eyes no my eyes. I turned away from the reflection after hearing footsteps outside. I thought that it was Elizabell but when I waited for the footsteps to continue it didn't so I went to inspect and guess what, no one was in the corridor.

I closed my room door and decided to unpack my suitcase and trunk. Within my bags had cloths, my book of shadows, some spell books and herbs. I left all my witch craft materials in my trunk and shoved it under my bed.

As I was about to pack my clothes away when the only window in my room that I made sure was locked shut (it gave me a view of the front yard) swung open and a gush of wind came in, bringing leaves and water droplets with it. I quickly ran over to the window and shut it. I made sure it was secure, I didn't know how it could have possibly unlocked anyways, I went back to my bed where I had my clothes laid out but to my surprise all of my clothes were down on the floor, now that had to be impossible, the clothes were all in the centre of the bed so how could it have fallen off.

I was puzzled but I didn't get to stress over it because Elizabell called form downstairs saying that dinner would be ready in ten. I rushed to pack my cloths away in the wardrobe. It was a huge wardrobe but so beautiful, the patterns on it were so stunning it mesmerised me.

It was a surprise to me how clean the room was compared to the corridor but I guess that was because it was enclosed, although it did smell musky but I could open the window later when I the rain stopped and probably wash the sheets and dust here and there but my room was otherwise wonderful.

I walked out of my room, leaving the door wide open for air circulation and went into the corridor that sent chills up my spine and not the good kind. I felt as if I was being watched and observed. I had felt a weird presence, a powerful frightening presence but then again I always felt uneasy anywhere even in my own skin thanks to my dear friend Rebecca.

I walked down the corridor making creaking sounds on the floor board. I was careful walking down the unstable stairs and made it safely and in one peace to the first floor. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the small table where a bowl of soup and garlic bread was placed out for me.

"Thank you Elizabell" I said to the old woman in front of me, she only nodded in response and continued to take an entire 30 seconds to get the spoon of soup into her mouth after spilling about half of it back into the bowl, she then took about another 30 seconds to just swallow it. I hope I didn't have to stay here till she finishes eating because that would take the entire night.

She looked at me for 20 seconds straight until she finally swallowed and then asked "What would you like me to call you by miss Jones, Arianna or Rebecca" the last name struck me and I felt Rebecca pushing her way into my brain, just like she always does whenever her name is called by someone else. I got a splitting head ache but ignored it as usual after having years of practice with fighting her off.

"Arianna is my name not Rebecca although my mother put Rebecca as my first name, I don't go by it" I explained quickly to Elizabell.

"Oh, I see" she said in a whisper; barely audible.

We continued to eat in silence until she spoke again ever so silently, "Tomorrow is the beginning of school, it is not far from here just a 10 minute walk, all you have to do is follow the main road form here and you will come to La Push high, simple, I already registered you so no worries"

"Okay" I said to her in a soft voice that even I didn't quite hear. Damn, school, perfect. I wonder how to get this woman to give me up, hmm…maybe I could just wait for a few more months until I'm 18 and I could get out of here, I don't want to put anyone in danger after all I'm unstable.

After dinner she sent me to my room, she said that she didn't know what state the place was in upstairs because the last 40 years she was unable to walk up the stairs, now that explains the terrible mess, and she also told me to watch out for bats or something because she thinks they made a home in the attic because she has heard noises. I guess that was the noise I heard in the corridor earlier.

I made it back to my room and it was 6 pm so I decided to clean the room; I gave it a good sweep, dusted the place, wiped the window and guess what the sheet were perfectly clean and I liked the dark burgundy and violet theme the room was colour coded in. The room gave off a vibe though, it was a powerful vibe like in the corridor but this time it was stronger, safer, it made me feel high.

After I had cleaned my room it was 7 pm so I decided to get the hall way cleaned. I used some of my magic to help me out. I summoned air, the element that was easy for me to control and used it to dust off the cobwebs, dirt and leaves and put it into a garbage bag. The Corridor looked much better now but it felt different, not fresh air different but the atmosphere felt heavy, dangerous and like I was surrounded with people although no one was there besides the portraits which eyes seemed to follow me everywhere but I knew that was impossible and that I was just paranoid as usual.

After getting over my paranoia I decided to explore the other rooms and see if they were just as beautiful. The room next to mine (First room on left) was just the same except the furniture was slightly different designs and there was no mirror but the interesting thing was that inside the wardrobe I found a box.

Within the box held photos of more women; some young, others old and haggard, then beautiful middle aged women with long black hair and soul searching eyes just like the women in the Corridor, in the back of these black and white photos also had dates and again I was astonished by how old and ancient these pictures were. Well you could tell it was long ago by the way the paper felt and what clothes were worn but still, I would never have thought that this place could hold so many generations of Franklins.

I was brought out of my astonishment by yet the second sound today of creaking noises coming from the Corridor, it sounded like soft footsteps just like before but the old lady couldn't come up here. So what was it, it could only make noises like that if someone was there.

My heart beat increased when I realised that someone or something was on the other side of the door, the door that was the only way out of the room. I slowly rose form my crouched position on the floor, still hearing the noise, coming closer and closer to the door. I braced myself, I learnt to protect myself from any threat a long time ago, and my mother taught me well so I had nothing to fear but I felt over powered by a presence. I just felt like if it came to a fight, I wouldn't be able to win.

The sound became clearly audible and I knew that something was there but just when the sound reached the door all went silent except my heart. Then the uneasy feeling disappeared and the heaviness in the atmosphere suddenly lifted and I felt the threat disappear.

My mind was confused and frightened from the feeling that I felt just seconds ago, that fear and over powering energy that was so close to me and only separated by a door. I dropped the photos and went towards the door. I felt no presence so I simply opened the door; I still felt afraid and jumpy but I had a strong feeling that whatever was just here has left but would be back soon.

I walked down the hall way quickly and noisily to my room, to my surprise my trunk that I had put under my bed was now out in the open with all of its continents scattered around the room. I ran over to my trunk and surveyed the room. I was confused and baffled along with fearful. My throat was dry and my palms sweaty. I saw a crumpled page and picked it up and expeditiously opened it, revealing the page with my full name on it, 'Rebecca Arianna Jones' this page came from my book of shadows that my mother gave to me on my 12th birthday, my name was in her hand writing.

I removed my eyes form the page and looked for my book of shadows but I couldn't find it. Then a gush of wind with a strong spiritual energy came from nowhere and slammed my door shut.

I felt the presence again but behind the door, then gone. How did it close my door? Where is my book? What does it want from me? What did I ever do to it?

I cleaned up my room and set my alarm for school tomorrow but I doubt I could sleep after today's experiences plus Rebecca was antsy after hearing her name being called and now she wants out more than ever to greet our new guardian but I wouldn't let her do anything again like she did with the last sets.

She almost killed them, not this time, I'm not even letting her get a chance.

I snuggled into my blanket and left all the lights on but somehow I fell asleep feeling calm and protected but why? And why wasn't Rebecca torturing me? These were the last thoughts that registered in my brain before all went black.

_**REVIEWS! I need to know if u like it and don't worry Jake will come in eventually but it will take some time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2= Sundown and Sunrise**_

"BEEP…BEEEEEEPPP…BEEEEEEEEPP…BEEE_!" I slammed down the button on the stupid thing. It was now 7 and school starts at 8 am, so I got some time, and since when did I ever sleep and in peace? I shook my thoughts away as I sat up. The curtains were drawn already, how? Oh dear lord I am going to be living in a freaking haunted house. Great!

I got up and swung my feet over onto the cold flooring. I looked at the clock on the side table to see the time and to my shock there sat my book of shadows, black and plain. I rubbed my eyes. What in the freaking lord's name was going on?

I grabbed the book roughly form the side table and opened it to find the crumpled piece of paper smoothened out and placed back into the book between two pages, on the page there was note saying;

'_Dear Rebecca or should I say Arianna as I've heard you prefer that name? Anyways I just wanted to say sorry for trashing your room and borrowing your book without your permission but I needed to take it and hide it quickly and I have returned it now as it is safe presently and I suggest that you hide it from now on or keep it on you. I'm guessing that you have already figured out that the house you live in is also occupied by more than two energy forces both physical and spiritual, including me and not all are wishing you well. Watch your back, trust no one and always close the door after sundown, before it's too late._

_Looking out for you, __ 'E.F'_

E.F, who could she/he be? And more than one energy force, both physical and spiritual. Well E.F is spiritual and the strong presence that is threatening is spiritual as well. Elizabell is physical and I'm physical but not all mean well and not to trust anyone?

Who am I to trust if I can't even trust myself to keep my cool and not let my demon Rebecca loose? I wonder if there are other spiritual energy forces besides those two. Well there must be after all this is a house full of generations, so a few spirits must have stayed.

But the words that stuck with me the most were; 'Always close the door before sundown before it's too late'

The door! That must be it, the spirit can't enter the room unless the door is open, that is why it never came for me both times, and when the door closed last night it must have been 'E.F', she/he closed the door for me before it was too late but why sun down? And how did she/he close the door?

I need to do research. I wonder if I could skip school. No not the first day, maybe the second.

Sundown, sun down, sun down hmmmm… oh shit its 7:45 a.m. already SHIT! I ran to the wardrobe and pulled on black knee length jeans, black converse and a red baggy t-shirt. I grabbed a bag and threw my book of shadows in it and a pen with a copy book, then I rushed down stairs.

I didn't even see the lady. I just ran out of the house and thank god it wasn't raining. I ran and ran for god knows how long until I finally came to see a building that was well…big enough I guess, anyways who cares. I ran straight to the office and asked for my schedule and then back out the door looking for my class.

The bell had gone a long time ago and by the time I made it to class, I had already missed half of the period, and well I'd be damned!

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my ferocious breathing pattern that I had going right now. I braced myself and pushed open the door but with too much force and basically tipped into the class then fell onto my face with a loud 'BANG!'

I heard several laughs, snorts and giggles mostly from the popular girls I'm guessing. I stood up and rubbed my forehead while saying "Good morning, sorry I'm late sir"

The fat woman with lots of moles, a beard and with short hair looked like a man but I guess it was a she. Ooops, my bad. The teacher glared at me and all I could say was "sorry thought this was Mr Conroy's class miss, my bad, I'll just be going then, sorry for the interruption" I said with a smile while trying to back out of the class.

"I see Ms Jones, I totally understand but there is not a Mr Conroy in this school not even the town" the fat woman stated a fact quite snidely.

"Take a seat and since you tried to skip class and came late you are going to have detention on the first day of school" she said to me then motioned for me to sit in the only empty seat which was in between a group of blonds that feel they are so hot. They looked at me nastily and rolled their eyes when I passed. What the hell is that supposed to mean and what the hell I do to you bitch? I wanted to say keep rolling your eyes one day it would stick there, but I didn't but I guess it wouldn't hurt since I am already getting detention, but nah I shouldn't waste my breath on such low people and I shouldn't sink to their levels of idiocy.

I sat down and for the rest of the school day it went slow, boring and the bitches wouldn't stop looking at me and giggling like little freaks. Good thing I'm a nice witch or they would be toads by now. I slept through most of the periods and anything that I picked up on came in one ear and went out the next.

It was lunch time and I decided to go to the library and look up stuff about sun down and spiritual energy forces.

Well I got nothing except sundown is when the light goes and dark ness over comes, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Wait.

Darkness over comes, oh I see now; when the sun goes evil awakens and that is when I must be most careful and that is when things started happening yesterday; at sundown around 7:45 when I found the pictures. Now it makes sense, well a little bit but who is E.F? And why is the house full of darkness? Another mystery, yay, I'm not really feeling so up to it, if it wasn't for the old hag, I would run away but she needs help and what would happen to old Elizabell Franklin if I left her in a haunted house?

Wait a minute…E for Elizabell and F for Franklin, OMG the old lady is a spirit, wait what the hell am I saying? No she is not a spirit, I'm confused.

While I was sitting in a chair being confused I looked up Spiritual energies, and forces etc. on the internet. It took me some time to find reliable information_; _it saidthat_, some spirits suck the life force out of living beings, making the human being weak, frail and older than the persons' normal ages. The spirit from the human is either killed or locked away in items, some spirits are strong enough to still roam the earth even though their body has been stolen before they passed away._

_It is said that witches of long ago used to live for thousands of years through other peoples' bodies, making them powerful and partially immortal until the witches new body is destroyed and her spirit is locked away, for she is too powerful to actually kill, witches like these who spirits are locked away can be released and used for bad deeds but it was never recorded to have happened in a long time._

After lunch ended and another set of boring classes past it was time for detention and guess what I wasn't the only one. There were about five men, I mean men, there was no way for them to be under 19 years; they were tall, huge, well-built and drop dead gorgeous, I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were bulging out of their sockets and drool running down my chin but luckily there wasn't.

I quickly turned my head away from the group and looked back down at the science worksheet about atoms and everything about them. I did the questions easily; just because I didn't pay attention in class didn't mean I was stupid, all I did was study at home that's all.

After I finished the paper the teacher announced that we had an hour more of staying here, there were a lot of grunts from the guys but before they could argue Ms Daisy was called to go do something, she eyed us down one by one with what I presume was supposed to be a glare before leaving us students alone for detention.

They guys huffed in frustration while I put my feet on top of the table and kick backed. I relaxed myself, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Then I got to thinking; I have an evil spirit, most likely a dead witch's spirit that is out to suck my magic and life out of me. How do I stop the very powerful spirit? I have no freaking idea.

I'm a good witch, a strong one for my age and really good at doing rituals and making potions but locking away bad spirits just isn't my thing. I gave out an exasperated sigh. Maybe I could sneak out of here, there are windows that I could open and jump out from since we are on the first floor and no one is around at this time and I've already decided to skip school tomorrow so I don't have to deal with them until Wednesday.

The guys to my right huddled up in a group all trying to do the worksheet to no avail. I could tell that they didn't know squat, maybe I should help…nahhh.

I got out of my seat and picked up my bag, swung it onto my shoulders and walked over to the nearest window. I pulled it open, now this action caught the attention of the men, I could feel their eyes looking at me. I swung my legs over and out the window. I looked left and right; the coast was clear, so I began to walk casually around the block, all was going well until, BAM!

I walked into something resulting with my ass on the floor. Ouch, that hurt. I rubbed my forehead while I got off of the floor for the second time today. I looked up to see a man with black hair, brown eyes and a fairly nice build, I presume that he was the one that I walked into but it wasn't him that I was afraid of but the angry looking woman, Ms Daisy. OHH SHIT!

_Time Lapse_

"What were you thinking Rebecca? Did you even do your paper?" Ms Daisy went on and on, we were back in the class room for detention. I sat in my seat again but this time I wasn't relaxed. I was quite agitated and the only thing that I heard her say was Rebecca, Rebecca…that name kept going through my mind, giving me a splitting head ache. The demon inside me was awakening once again and she wanted out as usual. My fists tightened and I stared blankly at the woman before me.

I could feel her breaking the chains that held her down deep within my brain, she was winning and I was struggling to keep her in. My body vibrated ever so lightly with the build-up of anger within me.

"REBECCA!" the woman screamed and that pushed me over the edge. 'That's it' I heard the familiar voice in my head that haunts me every night. 'Set me free, I'll handle all your problems for you' said Rebecca as she pushed pass all of my sanity, she was about to make it to the surface when I felt the terrible, cold, dark energy that Rebecca always brought with her. I snapped out of it and pushed her down 'nooo!' I heard her scream with my head but she was now long gone but not the anger, it still boiled in my veins.

"MY NAME IS ARIANNA, NOT REBECCA!" I shouted at the woman as I threw the table in front of me somewhere. The woman had a startle expression that soon turned to fear. She was frozen in her spot; I grabbed my bag and darted out of the room at the speed of light.

It was raining but I had a sense of where I was going. I don't know when I ended up in the woods but I just kept going. Heart racing and anger running through my veins, I was fuelled with the emotions anger and rage, a bit of Rebecca had gotten to me in the class room and I was sure that I was about to set her free but luckily I had locked her away again.

I fell to my knees where I tried to catch my breath. I opened my eye for the first time in about 20 minutes. I was in a graveyard, surrounded by the woods, it had about a hundred or more tombs, each were covered by dirt and overgrown plants.

I walked over to the nearest tomb, it was entitled Roosevelt Franklin 1781- 1836, it was very old looking but a very beautiful tomb stone none the less. I looked at every tomb for god knows how long, each one was a Franklin and they all died at an old age except for one, Elizabell Franklin 1791- 1811, only at 20, most of the women died in either the 50's and later but never less, this was very strange but I was getting the feeling that the Franklins were witches; they were an only women family and lived in an old time house, and wore a lot of black and took family portraits and had lots of generations. That had 'witch' written all over it.

But Elizabell of 1791 died very young compared to the ages that witches usually die at. Hmmm… something is strange about this. I looked up for the first time in a while, the rain had stopped and the weather was cold and misty.

The roof of a building I saw not too far away and a quarter of the setting sun was seen behind the house. A SETTING SUN! Shit, I need to get into the house before it's too late.

I ran and ran towards the house, minutes ago I had realised that the house was the Franklins' house, with their graves not too far away from the house.

My heart was racing, my feet were killing me and my muscles struggling to get too the house before dark.

I made it up the porch steps breathing heavily. The sun could no longer be seen but a little light was still around, I flung the door open and ran inside noisily.

"Elizabell?" I called…no reply. I ran into the kitchen, no one was there so I then went into the living room where I felt relieved to see a sleeping Ms Franklin on the couch. She was still and very silent; I didn't even see her body move from breathing. The sight of a deadly still old lady struck fear into my bones. I walked slowly over to her still body and gently touched her hand, to my horror it was cold like ice. I tried to feel her pulse; my hands were shaking but I still tried to feel her pulse, after about a minute I felt her pulse, it was very faint but she was alive.

I felt the weight of the world lift off of my shoulders after realising that she was alive. I relaxed my body but still had my guard up, that's when I heard a crashing sound up stairs.

I didn't know what it was but it scared the crap out of me to the point where I couldn't even move. I was frozen still and I heard total silence that scared me even more. My breathing was heavy and my mouth was dry, my body shook with fear. I could feel the horrendous presence just above then in speed of light it moved from above me right into the woman before me, but the strength of the spirit depleted miraculously but I could still feel it. It was within the woman's body, that person was no longer Elizabell and I knew it, she was being possessed.

I stood up with my head held high looking down at the frail body only a few feet away from me.

Her eyes shot open revealing the bright taunting blue crystal clear eyes. A small sweet and sincere looking smile appeared on her face.

"Hello Arianna, how are you today?" she asked genuinely, too genuine. I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered as strongly as possible.

"fffiine" I stuttered, most definitely not strongly. "Well good night" I rushed the last part out, grabbed my bag and ran upstairs without looking back. Most people with a brain would have just run out of the door and never return to this town but not me because god must have forgotten to give me a brain.

I dashed up the stairs and skipped several steps, when I reached the corridor I just ran straight to my room and slammed the door shut. My breathing uneven and hard, I slid down the door tot eh ground. My room looked just the same as I had left it. After I had relaxed myself, I raised myself off of the ground and walked over to my bed.

I sat on it and let everything that I learned today sink in. The house belongs to a family of witches with a grave yard close by, a witch long ago died shockingly at a young age, Ms Elizabell Franklin the present is being possessed by an evil witch's spirit and I'm stuck here. What do I do?

After a few minutes I heard the footsteps again and they stopped right by my door, I had a feeling that every night this will happen. I felt the strength of this spirit but for an odd reason it didn't strike fear into me like it used to. I felt safe and I knew that for some reason it would never be able to get into the rooms.

I had many unanswered questions like: Why can't it enter any of the rooms unless the door is open? Does Elizabell know what is going on? Is Elizabell even alive or is she just a body being drained and used? Is E.F the witch who died many years ago? How do I have anything to with all of this?

I sat in bed and stared at the door for the entire night, I didn't make a sound, I didn't let my guard down, I didn't move, I just looked at the door and paid all of my attention to the spirit that waited for me to walk into its trap. When the sun began to show itself to Forks and La Push the presence disappeared but I still didn't move. I had decided since yesterday not to go to school today and I hadn't changed my mind. I would fake sick and explore the rest of the house, until I figured out how to get rid of this spirit or as the site on the internet said, _I need to lock it away._

_**A/N: please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Refrain from swearing/cursing.**_

_**Will update in about a week:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3= The Spell**_

I told Elizabell that I wasn't feeling well so she let me stay home. She was downstairs watching TV. I felt so uncomfortable being around her, acting nice and sincere like I didn't want to beat the witch spirit out of her.

I was currently in my room with my bag that held my book of shadows and other spell books, on my back. I was wearing black jeans, my converse and a black dress shirt. I had my hair in a messy bun. I walked out of my room and closed the door to my room behind me.

I walked to the room door opposite to my room. I opened the door easily; it was dusty but not bad. It was bigger than my room and much more sophisticated and fancy. It had a portrait painting of about eight women; this painting was much more updated and it was taken 28 years ago. It was shocking to know that witches were once in this town only a few years ago and they had formed a circle, but what happened to them? Why aren't they still here? I have a feeling it is because they ran away from the spirit that haunts this house.

I looked under the bed and I saw a box, so I obviously pulled it out and opened it up after dusting it off. Inside of it again had photos, I saw many photos of women/ witches, they all had black curly hair, green, brown or grey eyes but not one had blue. There were also photos of every witch circle after each generation. So it seems that this town had more than one witch family and they all formed a circle but again why did they leave? And again I believe it is because of the threat in this house.

After looking through all of the photos I still hadn't found a photo of E.F but I knew I would find a clue soon.

After I shoved the box back under the bed I looked in the wardrobe but I found nothing but corsets, dresses that were all very old and ancient. I then searched through the chest of draws were I found a small note book within it was spells and at the back I found it to be signed by E.F.

I quickly put the book into my bag. I moved from the draws to the chest that was in a corner of the room. It was large and had beautiful designs on it. It was locked but I kicked it for a while and the old material gave away after my beating.

I finally opened the chest to find more clothing, I sighed, no luck. I closed the chest. Then my pores rose, something was here. I turned around with my guard up and ready for attack. I could feel something here but it was a different presence, not E.F or bad witch spirit but who or what? I couldn't trust anyone, probably not even E.F. I had my back to the chest and eyes looking for any signs of someone/thing.

Then I heard the bang of something hitting a wall behind me, so I obviously turned around. The closed chest was now open and some of the clothes were on the floor. The presence left, I didn't sense anything, so I relaxed a little but only a little.

I moved some more clothes to find books. There were five books in total. Three were spell books and the other two were journals, one written by Elizabell Franklin of 1952 (aka present Elizabell) and the other Martha Franklin. I took all of the books and put it into my bag and quickly got out of the room.

I had a feeling that the spirit that dwells in that room is on my side but again I can't trust anyone or thing.

I went into the next room which was smaller; it was more of a walk in closet with no clothes. It had boxes and portraits leaning against the wall.

I looked through the boxes which actually had more clothes; sheesh how much could a family have. I then looked through the large portraits, more witches and circles but finally, what I've been looking for; an old painting of a young 18 year old witch, named Elizabell Franklin. She was a beauty, long glossy black hair, clear, creamy smooth skin, dull green eyes that searched peoples' souls, pink lips and long lashes. This was Elizabell, one of the most powerful witches in the Franklin's family.

After I had found what I was looking for I went back to my room and locked the door. Ran to my bed and threw all I had found onto the bed. I had 4 spell books in total; one written by E.L, and 2 journals. I began to read the first one; Martha F.

She was good witch, the last in her family line but she was unable to have children and her family was going to come to an end but that didn't stop her from wanting a daughter so she adopted on and named her after the best witch in her family, Elizabell. She decided to not teach her daughter about witches and the circle that she was in.

Eventually Martha began to get ill and she was contemplating on telling her adoptive child the truth and about the deadly secret, which was, that a spirit that killed Elizabell Franklin in 1811 was locked within the floor and stairs of the hallway.

It had taken the entire circle to help lock away the witch's spirit because she was so powerful, it was originally planned to lock her within a locket but the spell had gone bad and the spirit was freed and in a rush to lock her away again they did the spell and she ended up being locked in the floor and stairs of the Franklin house.

Unfortunately Elizabell was unable to make it because of being possessed and had her energy drained by the spirit, resulting in her death at the young age of 20 years old. She was the best witch in decades and was destined for greatness but didn't get to live and become a successful witch. However it was said that her spirit still lives on in the rooms of the house.

Martha had planned to tell her daughter to be cautious in the house and especially on the stairs and in the hallway of upstairs. She was going to explain to Elizabell all about witchery until one day she lost her will to speak and the next she was gone. The journal didn't explain her death obviously because she had died before she could write it.

The next thing was Elizabell's journal. I wondered why Elizabell didn't continue it.

I started it and read on, it was about her life; school etc. and how she loved her mother Martha but how she always had questions about the house but she never voiced herself. When her mother died suddenly and there was no reason behind her death, she just…died.

All her mother's weird friends visited often but never really talked to her nor did her mother's friends children either, they always ignored her and left her out. Elizabell grew to hate them and blamed her mother's death on them. One night when she was walking up the stairs she felt an odd presence; she had always felt freaked out up stairs but never this much. She dusted off the feeling and went to her room.

After some years, when she had turned 19 and her boyfriend dumped her making feel useless, like nothing and she had no one. She decided to kill herself but to make it look like and accident.

She made herself fall down the stairs; she had hit her head and bled a lot. She said she felt like she had died until something gave her strength and she came back. She woke up in the hospital feeling stronger than ever. She was soon let back home where she found her mother's friends waiting for her arrival. They gave her one look and then they all started chanting weird things.

She didn't know why but suddenly she just got angry and somehow made a knife move from the kitchen draw and stab a woman that woman died on the spot. At that moment the women had stopped what they were doing and ran. After that day she changed, she was consumed by darkness and slowly lost herself to something every night and during the day she got weaker and weaker after every night. She never saw her mother's friends again, she was told that they had all just left the town one day without a word and some had even left their furniture and valuables here.

That was where the journal ended. I understood now and I had a feeling that Elizabell has been lost a long time ago and that there was no saving her now, but I had to lock the spirit away again. I needed to read how Elizabell and her circle did it.

I had found four spell books one belonging to E.F and the other 3 were: potion recipes, element controlling and family spells. I didn't focus on the other three I just went straight to Elizabell's spell book; the one who created the sealing spell for the spirit. She had lots of spells, surprisingly many that I knew about thanks to my mom, after a few minutes I had finally found the spell.

Firstly it required an item in which the spirit could be locked in, the spirit itself (obviously), the four elements, a witch's power (a circle of witches or a very powerful witch to do the spell).

Secondly, a potion must be fed to the spirit's current host (Elizabell), the potion would be made from rare herbs but luckily it is found in La Push and Forks and I have some already but fresh ones are always best.

Thirdly, all that must really be done is: feed the potion, lock down the unconscious spirit by using the four elements placed in a pentagram drawn out of a witch's ashes (this will lock down the spirit temporarily), then the circle or witch must focus and pulling the spirit out of the body and placing it in the item then spilling their blood to seal it. It can only be broken if blood is shed on the item in the future.

Now that I have it all understood, it is an extremely easy spell, well not exactly but after the person is unconscious it is simple from there but then no blood must be shed on it again. I see why Elizabell came back to life after she spilled her brains on the stairs; she had spilled blood on the item that locked away the spirit there for letting it free and into her body.

It was surprisingly 6 o'clock already and the place was as dark as midnight night, and no freaky footsteps, now that is weird, I wonder what is going on, but I wasn't dare going to walk down stairs at this time.

I snuggled into my blanket and read through the other spell books. They were really good books with some awesome spells in them that I never knew and they were so simple and easy, especially controlling elements, now I understood why water never really listened to me because I'm a fire element. Witches only have two elements because only two elements can work with each other example, I can control air and fire because fire and air work together (Fire needs air/oxygen) another example is water and earth because earth need water to grow its plants etc. it is very rare for a witch to be able to control two opposite elements but it is possible since my mom used to be able to command both water and fire.

The family secret spell book was amazing though. It had so many powerful spells that were simple and quick. I would study it tomorrow after detention. I shoved all the books into my bag and put it under my pillow where I then placed my head.

I can't believe that I'm about to lock away a spirit that haunts the house at night. Now isn't that weird and psycho. Sigh. I miss my mom she would be able to do this with the snap of her fingers and her eyes closed but me, I'm going to catch my little ass and probably lose my life, after all the witch spirit has years of experience and is powerful, much stronger than me, the only reason she isn't going rampage in town is because she doesn't have the host of witch's body and also her host is dead to be exact, after all she died when she threw herself down the stairs.

This is so messed up, some big shit, like really big shit.

'Creak, creak' goes the floor board behind my door once again. Then it goes all silent and the spirit waits for me to be dumb enough to open my door. Then the lock makes a noise and the handle turns slowly. My heart was racing and beating against my chest like a wild gorilla. My body was sweating and I was panting loudly with my eyes wide open and ready to fall out of its sockets.

The door opens and a shadowy figure walks in. "AHHHHHHH!" I hear myself screaming my lungs out with tears streaming down my face.

**A/N- read and review please, I need to know your opinion. Criticism is accepted but please refrain from using expletives or swearing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4= Torturing….I could Do it Too….**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with tear filled eyes as I fell off of bed. I looked around searching for the spirit; the door was closed, sunlight shined through the window and the mirror showed the reflection of a very satisfied Rebecca, she had this smug look on her face and I could tell that she felt like she had accomplished something.

I turned away from my crazy reflection and looked at the alarm clock on my bed side table that said 7: 08 a.m. I sighed and went back into bed, trying to relax myself before I had to get ready for an exciting day of school.

I can't believe Rebecca did such a thing; tricking me into thinking that the door was opened and the spirit got in, on second thought I do believe that she did something like that after all she is evil, mean and loves to torture me. That is her soul's purpose in this world; torturing me.

I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a long black silky skirt, a long sleeved black and white cotton cardigan and a black tank top. I brushed my knotted hair and put it into a bun, because I had so much hair the bun was big. I put on my black converse but my skirt was so long that no one could see them anyway.

I had dark circles under my eyes as usual but this time it wasn't as bad as when I was younger. My lips were dried and resembled a prune so I put some lip balm on it to try and help it. Highly doubt it would work.

I grabbed my black and white back pack, I made sure that all the important books were in it and threw it onto my back. I walked out of my room and closed my door. The corridor looked like it always did just this time it was brighter thanks to the sunlight.

I walked down the creaky hallway and carefully walked down the steps. I made it the first floor in two minutes and walked into the kitchen were Elizabell was found sleeping in a chair, again she looked dead; I guess the body really is dead. I got kind of sad while looking at the poor body of a dead Elizabell that lost her mother and was kept in the dark for her entire life.

I shrugged off my feelings and made a cup of coffee and sat on the chair next to a very dead Elizabell. I sipped it and tried not to think about the corpse next to me. In the end of 2 minutes I couldn't finish the cup of hot liquid so I just threw it down the sink. I walked out of the haunted house and down the mud road. It took me exactly 10 minutes to reach the school.

It was now 7:55 a.m. and I was in class. I sat in the back, in the corner of the classroom where a window was situated, so I could have a nice view of outside while the teacher talked bull shit. My head was on the table while I tried to block out all the noise made by students. No matter how much I tried I still heard the hushed whispers, gossiping, laughing and giggles from everyone around me, it was so damn annoying. I felt eyes on me but it honestly didn't bother me.

All sound stopped and all that could be heard were soft footsteps and the resting of books on a table.

"Ms Jones! To the principal's office now" said a deep voice of a man. I lifted my head to look him in the eye. I expected this and it didn't bother me to know that I'm a terrible teen. I got out of my seat, picked up my bag with all eyes on me. I noticed that the majority of my class were Native Americans except for a few Africans and three white girls. I walked pass tables and out the classroom door.

I walked down the school corridor until I reached a door that said Principal's office, at the sides of the door had benches which were full of the same group of boys from Monday's detention.

"Mr Markson is currently dealing with someone you should take a seat" one of the boys, which looked younger than the rest, told me with a sweet smile. Damn this kid was adorable. I smiled a small smile at him and sat in between him and a totally buff dude that looked like he would explode any second now. The kid's smile only got bigger when I sat next to him. I looked at buff dude sceptically. The kid must have noticed my discomfort.

"Don't worry he won't bite, he just looks that way" he explained to me sweetly "Would you like to switch seats?" he asked concerned, this made me smile, showing my pearly white teeth.

"No thanks I'm fine, plus I could take him" I said jokingly. The kid laughed while I smiled the most I ever had in my entire life since my mother's death. He stopped laughing after a while.

"So Arianna right?" he asked unsure.

"Yup, Arianna Jones" I said while sticking my hand out to him. He took it in his humongous hands.

"Seth Clearwater, it's nice to meet you" I said sincerely, does this kid ever stop smiling? I asked myself.

"So what's a nice person like you doing here, on her way to see the principal?" he asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing, and I don't know why but I have an idea. I mean when you throw a table at a teacher and then run off and skip school the next day you kind end up at the principal's office." I explained to him "Plus you were there when I exploded weren't you?" I asked him. I was sure that I had seen him at detention that day.

"Uhh…yeah I was" he answered nervously.

"We all were" said an unfamiliar voice, I turned to look at him; he looked pretty much like everyone else here. No one said anything else after that. In the next minute someone walked out of the door and the principal appeared, he looked directly at me.

"Ms Jones this way and you guys will be next" he said sternly while pointing at the men-boys.

I got up from my seat and followed the man through the door.

"Take a seat" He told me while pointing to the wooden chair, so I did as I was told.

"Ms Jones or is it Franklin now?" he asked while crossing his legs under the table.

"Ms Jones" I answered without thinking, maybe I am a Franklin now after all I already know the family secrets so why not? "Well Ms Franklin is fine as well" I added

"Okay, now I think you know why you are here" he said to me.

"Yes I do sir so what's my punishment?" I asked him, I prayed that I will be expelled or suspended that would be great.

"Nothing" he answered with no emotion. I think my mouth must have fallen open, nothing! No, no, no, I want to be expelled.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing" he repeated himself again. "All I want to know is why you got upset when Ms Daisy used your first name" he continued on. I knew he was up to something.

"I just hate my name and the father who gave it to me" I answered. I couldn't believe that my mom had just let my father name me after his stupid mother and then he just left and never came back. I hate the bastard.

"Okay and has it ever occurred to you that you have anger problems?" he asked as if he knew that I had anger issues.

"No I do not have anger problems sir, I am perfectly fine as long as no one calls me Rebecca" I said my name with disgust.

"Alright and I must commend you on the paper you did on Monday in detention, you got 97%" he said to me with a sincere smile. "You may go now and I will explain to your teacher's about the situation and to never call you by your first name, is that alright?"

"Yes, much appreciated" I said while getting up from my seat and letting myself out of the room.

I closed the door behind me and in front of me were the group of men-boys, "Well good luck, hope you guys get a second chance like me" I said to them.

Seth waved and I waved to him, awww he is so sweet.

_Time Lapse_

School is finally over and to my surprise I didn't end up in detention. This has got to be one of my personal records. I walked off of the school compound and went into the dark forest. It was a beautiful place I must admit. It had tall lush green trees, damp soil, cool air, and lots of living creatures. I always felt good in the woods just this place was a little too damp for my liking and too dark as well, I needed light, heat, sun but I could do with this.

I walked pass lots of trees; I was looking for herbs etc. for the spell and potion. I found quite a few after digging at the base of trees and moving rocks. By the time I had all of my ingredients my hands were muddy, my nails black from soil and dirt and my hair had fallen out of my bun, cascading down my back.

My bag was filled with the materials for the spell and it was 5:45 p.m. and I should get out of the woods and in the house soon, but the problem was that I didn't know where the hell I was but no worries I would find a way out.

I walked aimlessly until 6:30 p.m. popped up on my phone, damn and the sun is setting quicker today, I don't think I can make it back in time but I must try. I heard the sound of water splashing to my right so I went to investigate and to my luck it was a road, and actually paved road. I wondered how far away from La Push did I go.

I walked onto the road and stayed to the side just in case some psychotic drunk person came speedy down the smoothly paved road. I could go either left or right but I didn't have a clue as to where either lead. So I just went with my instincts and took a right.

I walked down the road for about 2 minutes before rain began to beat down on my back; drenching me in water, soaking my hair, clothes and bag which I luckily had put all my books in a big plastic Ziploc bag.

I couldn't see in front of me clearly because of the hard down pour of rain, all that my eyes could make out was the blurry green to my left and right, which I had guessed to be trees, like what else could it be.

The rain eventually subsided when I was making it into what seemed to be a town. It looked better off than La Push's town as far as I could tell and it had way more stores too. I walked over to the nearest bench that was under a street light. The sun had long gone and set and I was stuck outside the only place I could call home.

My body was frozen to my bones and I felt like and icicle. My hair soaking wet, splattered all about my face. The reflection in the puddle at my feet showed a drowned girl with blue lips, pale skin and shivering like a leaf in the wind. Oh I did not feel well, at all. My hands wrapped protectively around my body with my knees drawn to my chest as I shivered my ass off on the bench all alone in the dark scary looking town of what I presumed to be Forks after sundown.

I heard laughter coming from the corner of a street a few blocks away from me that is when I felt it. The presence of a witch actually it was more than one about 5 or so. It wasn't powerful but it wouldn't go unnoticed. They looked to be teens from what I could see and they looked high or drunk or something else but not normal and in their right minds.

Then out form one of the buildings near the group of young drunk witches was the sick, cold feeling of dead. I turned to see a group of super good looking teen agers. They were on the same block as the witches.

The witches didn't seem to notice the threat unlike me. They walked over to the group of possible hungry vampires. A brunet witch tried to flirt but the blond vampire pushed her off and grabbed what looked like a human mate and pulled her along.

The young witch had none of this as she continued to pursue the god like vampire as he continued to ignore her. I watched from a far as I saw both groups near my form. They were just a block away now and I could clearly see each person.

I was right; there were five witches and five vampires with one timid human being. The two groups turned to face each other both rather angry. I knew if a fight took place right now even though there were even numbers the witches were drunk and most definitely would lose their lives before anyone knew it ever happened right outside their houses and work places in the streets.

I got off of the wooden bench slowly and quietly but I forgot about the puddle and it splashed when I stepped in it. I looked at my feet in shock, damn it. I looked up to see both groups looking directly at my figure under the street lamp post that lighted the area around me. Shit they saw me. What do I do? I don't want a fight? I never wanted to be here! I screamed in my head, and worse of all La Push is past them. So if I want to go home and not have to walk all the way to Seattle; the only other option of civilisation, I better get to passing them peacefully.

They were all still frozen until "Hey are you okay?" asked a concerned blond witch. She seemed to be the only one that looked sort of sober.

"Yeah, mind if I pass you guys before you set the town a fire?" I asked in all seriousness. They looked at me kind of shocked. The witches probably didn't figure out that I was just like them but I had a feeling that quite a few of the vamps had I good idea.

"Uhhh, sure" I heard the blond reply slightly confused. With that I quickly grabbed my back pack and threw the soaking wet thing onto my back; it stung my back slightly but nothing that could distract me from the possible enemies before me. I took long quick strides towards the two groups; my head hung low with my hair blocking my face from my onlookers. Hopefully we would never cross paths again.

As I was making pass them with my back towards them I felt a tight hand grip on my arm. I harshly pushed my pursuer off. It was a she, the same she that was going after the blond vampire. She looked me up and down as I glared at her never letting my guard down. She was judging me I could tell and she was guessing my strength and most likely thinking that I was weak and a useless piece of waste; I honestly wouldn't have blamed her I mean look at me, I must look like a drowned black cat or something.

"You're a witch" she almost laughed out. I could tell she was totally drunk along with everyone else except the blond girl that seemed to be the youngest.

"Well look who's talking, your all way worse than me, picking fights with vamps that you can't possibly win" I spat at her. "Look at your selves, you're all wasted" I said snidely. All this time the blond which whom seemed to be the smartest stayed away from me, as well did the vampires.

"Oh please don't fool yourself little girl" she said wickedly. She looked at what I presumed was her circle and I felt her begin to release their power but it wasn't strong it was more like a pinch on the nose, that's how weak they were. The bad side in me was awakening just like it always did when Rebecca felt a witch's power. I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach her a lesson by the time.

I let Rebecca lend me her sick evil black magic. Black magic was only used by bad witches or in some cases by good witches to inflict severe wounds. It was easy to use black magic since it was fuelled by hate, rage, anger, envy, sadness, loneliness etc. as for white magic which was very powerful even more powerful than black magic but it was difficult to use because it required large amounts of love, kindness, peace, unity, joy etc. I wasn't feeling white magic so I went with black.

I focused on stopping her air flow within her body; basically stifling her. The brunet witch grabbed for her throat as all of her power vanished and she fell to the ground gasping at nothing.

"Please stop your killing her!" screamed the young blond witch as the all the other witches just had horrified expressions on their faces. They kept looking between me and the witch on the floor with scared faces.

"Please!" the blond continued to scream as I tortured the witch. Rebecca was enjoying this and I slowly losing myself to her on the inside. The vampires stood motionless and a few had sad expressions on their gorgeous faces, now that was a shock, after all they are supposed to be heartless blood sucking dead creatures.

I felt Rebecca pushing through my walls, coming to the surface. I shoved her back and dropped my focus; letting the witch finally breathe. She gasped on the floor with her face slightly contorted. The blond stood close to me now, only an arm's length away from my body. Some witches had gone to look at their sister that was gasping like a fish out of water.

"You shouldn't have tried anything because trust me I'm no little one" I told them. I looked at the vampire directly; they were guarded and seemed to be surrounding the human protectively.

"Don't worry I wasn't looking for any trouble unless you want some" I told them with a smirk, Rebecca was still present in me making me slightly mischievous.

"None is necessary thank you madam" replied the blond vamp that was being tracked by the witch.

"Very well then" was my reply as I turned to walk away. I turned back around to look directly in the innocent eyes of the blond witch. "You shouldn't stick around with them, they'll get you nowhere good" I gave her a piece of my advice then walked off on my way to La Push or I should say out skirts of Forks because the house wasn't exactly in La Push but closer to it than Forks.

**A/N read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5= Your not so bad Black**_

_**Jacob's POV **__**a/n: it will be in Jake's POV for quite some time.**_

I woke up this morning feeling like shit as usual. I barely get to sleep with Bells on my mind and I wake up with her in my head too. I love her but I hate her stupidity; how could she choose him after he left her broken and now she's going to marry him. My life can't get any worse. I flung myself off of bed and walked to the bathroom that could barely fit my humongous body. I washed my face with the cold water that had no effect on my body temperature. I walked back noisily to my room where I reluctantly pulled a wrinkled black t-shirt over my scorching hot chest. I pulled on my only long jeans and shoved my feet into some shoes. I didn't bother with my hair, it'll fix itself eventually.

I walked out of home and down the wooden porch. I was on my way to Sam's; he said that we needed to meet immediately. It had to be important for him to wake me at 1:30 in the morning when I didn't even have patrol. In less than 10 minutes I was in his house where the entire pack had already assembled.

"So what are we here for?" Paul asked grumpily; just had to be him to spit it out.

"The Cullens want a meeting…now, they say it's very urgent and that it deals with all the residence of La Push and Forks" Sam explained to us, now he got all of our attention; even Leah and Paul were attentive.

"So where do we meet?" asked Seth kind of excited but trying to hind it to no avail. We all knew that he loved those leeches.

"In the clearing where the fight took place, now let's go but be on guard" he ordered us and we all ran out the house and phased after taking off our clothes. I couldn't help but hope that Bella would be there but I tried to control my thoughts of her as we ran in out pack formation towards the Cullens. The sickly sweet scent of the leeches hit our nostrils all at the same time making some of us growl or hold their breaths.

We made it into the clearing where all the Cullen stood in a semicircle opposite of us. Bella was there next to her fiancé…Edward. I growled at the sight of him being so close to her.

'Calm down Jake' I heard Embry talk to me through our mind link. I just huffed in response. We formed a semicircle as well and sat on our hind legs but still on guard.

"I thank you for coming on such short notice but you must know what we have discovered" Carlisle said while stepping forward; taking charge. He held all of our attention as he continued "If you don't know, a long time ago a creature existed but was wiped out or became extinct because of us vampires killing them; they were said to no longer exist. These creatures are known as witches however in my many years of living I know that this saying is false. Witches do exist and they are even rarer than shifters. Edward will continue from here" he ended and pointed to Edward to begin. We were all wondering why he was telling us this and I had a feeling that Edward was going to tell us.

"I know you are all wondering why we are saying this and the answer to that question is that we recently came in contact with a circle or coven of witches and they are not exactly stable." Edward told us and paused for it all to set in; when we were ready he continued "Earlier today while in Forks' main town we met some witches drunk and ready to do as they please, they are strong enough to kill one of us and we were lucky that they were not in their right minds or we would have probably lost one of our family members. We consider them a threat and they need to be kept under watchful eyes, for this we will need you guys on a look out for them even though they are currently in Forks they can easily move to La Push" he told us.

'How would we know if they are the witches?' asked Sam.

"Trust me we'll get you Photos soon but that is not the big issue here…" he paused, we were all attentive now but I still stole some glances at timid Bella. "There was another witch, way more powerful that the coven we met earlier, she took out the leader with just one look and I can't read her mind and Jasper senses her power like an emotion and from what he feels she is horrendously powerful however she doesn't seem to want to be a threat or up to trouble but she lives close to La Push from what we've checked and she goes to your school" he explained to us.

'Who is she?' asked Sam in all seriousness, we all wanted to know the answer.

"We believe that her name is Rebecca; she has Dark brown long hair, fair skin and around 5 feet 6 inches. You must be very careful around her" with those words said, several of my pack mates had shocked unbelievable expressions in their eyes and many were saying 'it can't be' or 'not her' and flashes of a girl with the same description went through Seth's mind most of them of her smiling and laughing. I was immediately captivated by this girl's beauty…no I love Bella I said while shaking such thoughts out of my head.

"Yes that's her" Edward said after seeing the memories of the girl from school that some of the pack apparently met.

"They know her?" asked Bella softly, with a shocked expression on her face, this was directed to her lover Edward.

"Yes" he told her, she seemed worried and afraid for a reason that i didn't know but I wanted to comfort her.

"She's probably worried for you all because she's seen what Rebecca is capable of" he answered my question for me; I only growled 'stay out of my head leech' as a response.

Time Lapse

It was 5 a.m. and the sun was beginning to rise over the tree tops. We were all at Sam's and Emily was already cooking while humming some unknown tune to herself; while Sam looked at her form from the back with love in his eyes.

"I can't believe that it's Arianna, she seemed so nice even though she has some anger issues and you heard her reason for hating her name" Seth went on and on about how he couldn't believe that there was a psycho evil witch in town that could kill us with one look.

"Oh give it a rest Seth" Leah snapped at her brother from her seat in the corner of the room directly opposite of me.

"Maybe I could talk to her, become friends" Seth tried to persuade Sam to let him be close to her for peaceful purposes.

"No" was Sam's monotonous reply. He didn't seem to even be listening to Seth but focusing on Emily's ass; this was unknown to Emily.

"Come on even the Cullens said she isn't trying to be a threat, she probably just wants to have a place to call home" he continued to try and persuade Sam as everyone else chomped down on Emily's delicious muffins.

"Oh alright Seth but be careful and always on guard and try your best not to get her angry" said Sam finally giving in to the annoying pup. You could see how irritated Sam was and this cause Paul to snicker and choke on the entire muffin in his mouth, resulting in Leah laughing her head off.

What I realised was that Leah wasn't all that bad; just a broken hearted person like myself that no one understands. Sure she's a bitch but after all she is a dog and female so what does that make and sometimes she has a right to lash out. Maybe I should cut her some slack every once in a while.

"Hey you know what I'm going home and crash" I told everyone; some waved and others said bye.

"Hey Jake!" I heard Sam call. I turned to him. "You're on school watch with Seth tomorrow so don't skip school like you normally do" he ordered me.

Damn it! School… "Alright" I said through gritted teeth and ran out the door into pouring rain and on my way home.

Time Lapse

It was eight o'clock and I was in school for the first time in months, and I had to say that I really didn't miss it. All the girls were staring at me and giggling. Seth was in class sitting next to the girl's seat in the back waiting for her to show up. The bell has already rung and students were filing into the class; all the girls looked at me with the look in their eyes that said they were going to get me or something. It was freaky to have girls eye me down like a piece of property for them to claim.

"Seth I don't think she's going to show up today" I whispered to a smiling Seth that was all pumped up on coffee. He was looking somewhere in front with this goofy smile.

"Really then whose that" he said to me. I looked at where he was looking and there stood a long haired girl with curves that so many would die for. She was wearing a three quarter black denim jeans, a red t-shirt that fit her chest tightly and a red and black high tops converse. She had no makeup on her face and no jewellery. Her face held a serious expression and her posture told you that she wouldn't take shit from any one.

"That's her" I whispered in awe and shock; she looked nothing like that in the memories, she was way more beautiful in person. She started to walk to her seat and sat down without looking at me once.

"Good morning Seth" she said in a sweet voice and looked really happy to see him. Up close she was even more gorgeous. No…I love Bella, this is just another one of those pretty girls and this one's a witch, so hell no. get your head straight Black.

"Hey Arianna, how are you?" he asked trying to get a conversation going.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and you?" she replied with a sincere smile. We were lucky that we were sitting in the back or they would be scolded by the teacher for talking. As I thought about it she looked really tired, like she got no sleep and her eyes had dark circles hanging under them but she still looked wonderful.

"I'm good, hey I was thinking wanna come to first beach tomorrow night, there's gonna be a bond fire and would like you to come" Seth offered her an invitation. Wait! He just invited her, does Sam know about this? What is he doing? Panic struck me as I realised what Seth just did.

"Um can I crash by someone for the night cause my foster parent kind of locks up after sunset and doesn't let me in" she explained to Seth, both me and Seth had confused expressions on our faces. "I know weird but the old lady has strict rules" she laughed out the last part but you could tell she wasn't kidding and that this was in all seriousness.

"Oh well you could crash at my place or at a friend of mines Sam" Seth replied unsure.

"Oh okay" she replied happily "Thanks for inviting me I really appreciate it".

"No biggie we are friends right" Seth said all happy go lucky and I high spirited. Just wait till Sam here's this.

"Of course we are silly" she replied just as happy. The bell rang indicating that we had another class.

"Well I'll see you then and do you wanna have lunch together?" Seth continued to stick up to her as I just got up from my seat and began to walk out the class with those two still yapping away.

"Yea sure see you later bye" and then she walked pass me in a rush to get out of class.

"Well that went well don't you think?" Seth asked me over cheery.

"No Seth that is not alright, you invited her to a bond fire slash sleep over!" I whisper yelled into his ear frustrated. Wait till Sam hears this. Seth was stunned and slightly shocked at my reaction but quickly turned to happiness, what the hell!

_Time Lapse-after school at Sam's place_

"What the hell Seth? Were you even thinking?" yelled Sam. Seth was sitting on a chair by the table getting scolded while his face held a frown and his eyes told you he was really sad. "You crossed the line" Sam continued on, lucky Leah wasn't here or she would slap him sense less for talking to her brother like that.

"Sam you got to understand; she must feel that I trust her and that we are close or she would never open up to me about her mojo secret" Seth tried to explain his brilliance but Sam had none of it. Actually now as I thought about it, the plan was brilliant.

"Damn it Seth!" Sam shouted furiously; this is when Emily stepped in.

"Sam that's enough, give Seth a break he was just trying to help" she said while pouting and hugging Seth's head and rubbing her hands through his hair lovingly like a mother would do a child. Sam immediately calmed down and relaxed.

"Alright" he said softly gaining a smile from Emily. That woman has our alpha wrapped around her finger, Paul and Embry snickered at the sight of the two lovers and about the same thing that just ran through my head. We all knew that Emily had the upper hand.

"Fine but we all must be on guard and she will stay here with me, got it" he said back to his normal voice.

There was a chorus of 'yes', 'yeah' and so on from those present.

Time Lapse

It was Friday at lunch time and I had now awaken and out of bed. I did the usual and felt like usual. Luckily today I didn't have school patrol. I ate about fifteen sandwiches and then ran out the house to take a nice run in my other form.

In my luck Leah; none stop bitch was on her time of duty and doing what she was told to do.

'What you doin her Black' she said snidely.

'Just taking a run Lee and no need to be so harsh, just take it easy I'm not gonna be thinking anything so shhh.' I said to her, she seemed shocked that I didn't snap back at her or something.

'You didn't snap at me' she said more to herself than me.

'No I didn't and I'm not planning to so please just be as nice as possible' I pleaded with her, hopefully she'll get what I'm saying and we could just get along.

'What are you up to Black?' she asked all defensive.

'Nothing so no needs to get defensive' I replied as nicely as possible.

'Really so you all of a sudden wanna be nice to me' said like it was a joke and so unbelievable.

'Yeah Leah I wanna be your friend, I wanna be your pack mate, your brother, someone you can trust and be yourself with because guess what I know the bitch Lee isn't you and I want to know the you that Sam fell in love with and you know what I'm not going to be sorry for bringing up Sam cause guess what he's part of your life and mine too, so get over him' I told her the truth. She stopped running.

'I got over Sam a long time ago, I just…' she stopped thinking and Paul flashed inside her head. Paul now I was confused.

'Leah what does this have to do with Paul?' I said while I finally made it to where she was. I touched her muzzle affectionately but in a caring way not the loving kind. She looked at me with sad brown eyes while sitting on her hind legs.

'I don't care for Sam I just use him as a distraction from the truth' she said to me, OMG is Leah opening up to me.

'Lee you can tell me I'm not gonna think it is stupid and go tell everyone' I tried to convince her to tell me.

'I imprinted and a long time ago to…' she said to me and looked me in the eye.

'Wait, PAUL!' I screamed in my head in disbelief.

'See I knew you would take it the wrong way, WHY DID I EVER BELIEVE YOU!' she shouted at me as I saw tears form in her eyes.

'No Lee it's not that it's just I never had a clue' I tried to tell her that I didn't take it badly. Luckily she calmed down.

'Really?' she questioned me, I nodded my big head. She looked down at her paws.

'Leelee' I said to her as I sat down right in front of her, she looked me in the eye. 'You need to tell him'

'What! He hates me the most' she told me with sadness.

'No he doesn't he just probably tries to fight the feelings he has for you' I tried to explain how he might feel.

'Really?' she asked again.

'Come on, where's that courage and confidence from the Leah I know, so get your ass off the floor and walk with your head high' I told her and she seemed to get a boost of confidence.

'Alright Black you know what, I like you' her words made me smile.

'I like you too' I told her in all sincerity.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6= False Assumptions**_

**Jake's POV**

Yesterday Leah had come clean and we were getting along. I was trying to get her to talk to Paul but she just said that she wasn't ready yet. I still couldn't quite grasp the idea of Leah imprinting on the angriest of us wolves and she hid that imprinting behind her hate for Sam and Emily when she really didn't give a damn about either of those two; it was all just an act. I sighed as I pushed myself off of bed and walked noisily to the bathroom where I did the usual.

I had patrol last night and came home at sunrise and now I have to help out with the bond fire tonight. I wiped my wet face on the hand towel and walked back to my room where I pulled a black t-shirt over my head. I pulled on some jeans and pushed my feet into my muddy Nike's. I walked out into the living room and out the front door. My dad must be out because I didn't see him. I jogged down the porch and on to the muddy dirt track that lead to Sam and Emily's little house.

The sun was hidden behind grey clouds that threatened to burst. The wind was harsh and the air cold but had no effect on my hot body temperature. Before 10 minutes of a slow past walk I made it to Sam's. The entire pack was outside except for Quil who was inside with Clair. Sue and Emily were cooking some delicious smelling food in the kitchen while the pack loaded the truck with supplied for the night.

I spotted Leah leaning on the porch's wooden banister; she looked a t me and said "Hey Jake".

"Hey Leah. How are you?" I asked nicely with a small smile as I walked over to where she was.

"I'm okay and you?" she asked with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I'm tired and hungry" I told her while chuckling, which made her smile widen and her eyes to light up with joy.

"I should have known that, you're always tired and hungry" she said through chuckles. This was a new side of Leah that I never knew and I liked her. We paused as we heard nothing and felt eyes on us. I turned to see the pack staring at us in awe, shock and confusion. Leah got angry and turned away from them and walked off while telling me softly "Talk to you later". That was the end of our conversation.

When Leah walked off, Embry popped up next to "What the hell was that dude?" he asked like he was hyper on candy or something.

"What was what?" I asked while trying to shrug him off as I walked into the house but he just followed.

"You and Leah, that's what" he went on and said it too loud and this is when Sam heard. His face turned hard as I looked Sam in the eye. Sam still had feelings for Leah and I knew she still cared for him but not in that way.

"It's not like that" I said to both Sam and Embry but more to Sam.

"Really, she was laughing and talking and smiling all for you" Embry pointed out without even realising that he was getting me into trouble with Sam.

"It's not like that, we're just friends, we understand each other and Leah's just hurting, she only needs someone to talk to and I was there for her" I tried to explain as Sam walked up closer to me.

"If you hurt her I'll end you" he threatened me and he really scared me. He was really intimidating. Embry stood there shocked and confused until it clicked to him that Sam thought that Leah and I were together. Sam walked off as I stood there shocked with a freaked out Embry at my side.

"Wow dude" he whispered to me.

"Leah and I aren't like that" I told him harshly before walking off into the woods. The same place Leah disappeared into minutes ago.

**Time Lapse**

The fire had started and people were gathering around, the sun was setting and made the sky look orange and pink. Seth and Jared had gone to pick up Arianna with Sam's truck and they should be back in about any second now. The wind was harsh but nothing that the fire couldn't take. The sea was calm and today was perfect for cliff diving.

"Hey dude what's up?" came Leah's voice from behind me. I turned around to see her in a soft white knee length dress that held onto her chest tightly and flowed from her waist down. Her hair was out and blew in the wind. She looked lovely but I didn't see her in any way other than a sister and friend.

"Nothing much…you look nice, who you trying to impress miss Clearwater" I said to her with a grin on my face, I very well knew what she was trying.

"Oh shut up Black" she said to me but I could still see her blush slightly which made me chuckle.

Then we heard a car pull up, so Leah and I both looked to see Seth get out of the car and open the back door for a beautiful girl…Arianna. She made my heart skip a beat…no Black calm down she's witch and a really bad one too.

"Oooooh Jacob likes someone" Leah teased me with a smirk on her face as she walked off with her hand clasped behind her back and skipped off innocently. I'm going to get back at her one day.

**Arianna's POV**

I got out of the car after Seth opened my door for me and held out his hand for me to take which I took while chuckling a little. He was just too adorable.

"Come my lady, let me escort you to thy fire" he said formally with a goofy grin plastered onto his face, all while I laughed at his antics.

"Oh please Seth" I said to him, begging him to stop his foolishness even though it was hilarious to see him act like that.

"Oh alright" he said with a pout like a sad puppy which only made me laugh even more. I was laughing so loud and barely able to stand after laughing so much; this caught a lot of people's attention so I tried to catch myself but Seth was just too funny.

"Come let's go meet some people" Seth said to me but I could tell that he wasn't happy about it even though he was smiling. I wonder what was up with him. He hocked our arms and started to walk over to the fire where several people were gathered on the beach. I saw and old handicap man in a wheel chair being pushed by what seemed to be his son that I believe I remember seeing around Seth at school. Seth pulled me into his direction.

"Hey Jacob, Billy, I would like you both to meet Arianna a friend from school" Seth introduced merrily. The handicap man Billy smiled up at me but I could tell he was sceptical of me, why? I would love to know. He put his hand out for me to shake, so I took it saying "It's a pleasure to meet you Billy I'm Arianna Jones or most recently Franklin"

"I'm Billy Black and so you're the adopted child of miss Elizabell Franklin, may I ask how she's doing for I haven't seen or heard from her in years and the last thing I heard a long time ago was that she was under the weather." Billy told me and not to my surprise that he hasn't seen or heard from her since she's dead and her body is being possessed but I couldn't tell him that now could I.

"Sadly she is still not feeling well but I'm glad that she adopted me none the less" I told him.

"Oh I see and this here is Jacob my son" he introduced the silent Jacob that seemed to have taken in every word that I said. I looked up with a smile on my face. I saw his strong jaw line and short black hair that I just wanted to play with and his eyes, oh his gorgeous chocolate brown orbs. I felt like I could look into them for all eternity. He seemed happy but then all of a sudden he got angry and I saw the rage in his eyes. All I wanted to do was comfort him. He turned away from me and just ran off into the woods, I wanted to run after him but my feet felt weak.

"Oh dear" I heard Billy say faintly before all went dark and I felt myself fall to the ground with a pull in my chest that wanted me to follow Jacob to where ever he went.

_Time Lapse_

My eye lids fluttered open, to reveal a bright light. I was on something soft, comfy and warm. I brought my hand over my eyes to block out the harsh light. I groaned as I tried to get up, feeling weak, tired and very drowsy. I was in a small room that was very homey and random furniture here and there, it was a typical home. I turned to my left to see a set of eyes on me. One pair belonged to a worried Seth.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked softly with a worry present in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little drowsy that's all so no need to worry so much" I said to him with a small smile trying to make him not so worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked me still not convinced.

"No Seth I'm not fine" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, I had a smile on my face and he lightened up and smiled back at me. I heard someone clear their throat behind Seth. Both Seth and I turned to see who it was. It was a boy that looked pretty much the same as everyone else; short black hair, same build nothing really different to go with, even the same tattoo. Same tattoo, kind of weird if you think about it but whatever…

"You love birds done yet?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face. This made Seth blush and slightly uncomfortable to be near me.

"Seth and me? Please, I love him but not that way" I told the group in front of me, they seemed shocked that I even responded but they only smiled back at me. "So I guess I missed the bond fire?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" answered one of the guys and he laughed lightly, "You were out cold the entire night" he went on to make me embarrassed. Seth saw me pout and he immediately defended me like a brother would.

"Come on guys give her a break, it's not her fault her body fell under the weather" he said to them making shut up. They seemed to have realised my discomfort and looked kind of guilty but when I smiled a soft sweet smile they instantly looked happier.

Then a woman came into the room with a tray full of mugs that had steam coming out of them. She walked over to me with a big smile on her scarred face but the scares didn't take away from her beauty. She set the drinks on the coffee table in front of me and then turned to me with that same bright white smile.

"Here take a cup of hot chocolate it'll make you feel better' she said to me kindly while holding out a cup to me. I took it was slightly shaking hands.

"Thank you very much" I told her with a sincere smile.

"Sure thing, and I'm Emily" she said introducing herself. "How do you feel" she asked like mother would do to a child that was sick.

"I'm fine thank you and I'm Arianna but you can call me Aria" I told her while taking a sip of my hot drink that was delicious and made my mouth water for more so I took another gulp.

"Alright Aria and you're spending the night here and I hope the boys are being nice" she continued on with an everlasting smile on her scared but beautiful face.

"Yes they being quite nice so need to worry and I can handle them by myself anyways" I say confidently. She gave a light giggle at my words and continued to smile at me until she was suddenly grabbed from behind and her neck was assaulted with sweet kisses from a big man that had on no shirt; showing off his muscular build to the world.

"Sam" she giggled while blushing, this brought a smile to my face. I loved seeing people happy. The man smiled down on her with his hands still wrapped around her waist lovingly. In his eyes held loyalty, love, admiration and devotion all to Emily. It was so breath taking to see a man love a woman so much.

"Aria this is Sam my fiancé" she introduced him to me. He looked at me sceptically like Billy but smiled none the less and stuck his hand out to me which I took and was engulfed by warmth of this man. He was extremely hot and not just in the looks department but apparently in temperature wise as well. This can't be normal and I get a different vibe from all of them. I shook the feeling of them not being normal out of my head.

"Arianna, it's nice to meet you Sam and thank you both for letting me stay the night and taking care of my unconscious body" I said the last part with a chuckle causing the people in the room to smile or snicker. I had to say I loved being in their friendly company it was rather nice instead of being home in that haunted place with a dead corpse that walked around because of an evil spirit. I shook such thoughts out of my head and focused on the present. Sam and Emily left to do other things as I was left with the big boys of La Push.

"So…why can't I call you Aria?" asked Seth with a pout, making m=himself looked like a sad puppy.

"Oh Sethy I didn't mean it like that you can call me whatever you like" I said while ruffling his hair and smiling, he smiled that cute adorable smile at me then I said in all seriousness "Except Rebecca, I hate that name" I told him with disgust form my name still evident on my face. The room got awkward.

"Okay" was all he said. The some of the guys said that they had to go outside and home to do other things, I said bye and they waved at me kindly in response. After the boys left besides Seth, the door banged open and voices could be heard outside. Seth stood up alert and on guard, I was shocked and confused. What was going on?

"You're not going to touch her" I heard someone snarl and that voice it was familiar but I can't remember who it was. Seth was making his way to the so I stood up and went after him. He held his hand up to me and tried to push me back while saying "Stay inside"

"What, why, what the hell is going on and you tell me this instant I know that you know" I told him with all seriousness and I was getting agitated now.

"No Arianna I can't and please stay inside" Seth pleaded with me but I had none of it. Then I felt it, the presence of a vampire and it was a familiar on. Seth must have somehow picked up on it too because he sniffed the air and then looked like he was disgusted. Oh no…Seth you can't be…

Seth wasn't normal and neither were his friends or Sam, they were all shifters. I should have known, why didn't I realise before? I can't be here, I must leave. "Seth let me go please" I begged him and I looked into his pained eyes. He tricked me, this is what they all wanted, to pretend to be friends and then use me or worse, kill me.

"How could you" was all that came out of my mouth as tears came to my eyes, now I understand what happens after you trust people, all they do is hurt you at some point. He seemed to sense that I figured him out and he looked pained.

"No Aria it's not like that" Seth tried to explain himself but I had none of it and summoned my magic to make him feel dizzy and soon faint and fall to my feet unconscious. I looked down on him feeling pity but I was more hurt that anything else. As I was about to go for the door, someone stepped in…Jacob, he held me still with his eyes, it was so intense that I couldn't budge form my position.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7= I Lost**_

I couldn't move, he was looking at me so intensely. I couldn't read him; I didn't know what he was up to? And I couldn't move even though I wanted to run and my life depended on me running away.

"Arianna" he said to me with his husky voice that made my heart skip a few beats and my stomach flip. I found it hard to breathe as he walked closer to me; with each step my heart raced faster and my breath got caught in my throat. I looked into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that dug into my soul.

"Jacob" I whispered ever so softly but I knew he heard me. He was so close to me now, just inches away and hovering over me. I had backed up into the wall and my escape route was now blocked by this man that I had such passionate feelings for that I couldn't comprehend.

"Yes Arianna" he whispered into my left ear, tickling me with his warm breath. My heart was going crazy in my chest, neither my feet nor my body could move. I was frozen in my spot because of him. Why? How is he doing this to me? I couldn't focus properly because of his close proximity to me. When I inhaled my breasts would graze his hard chest that I wanted to run my hands along so badly. I closed my eyes and willed him to move. He must have somehow known what I wanted and I felt him move away. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me intently.

"What do you want?" I asked him after finally finding my voice and will to speak. I looked him in the eye, I still couldn't read him.

"We only want to talk" he said to me "So please don't run" he finished with a smirk and walked off to the door way where he gave a sign that said it was okay for them to come in. I stood still and glanced at Seth on the floor for a few seconds and was filled with guilt and regret. Maybe I over reacted.

I turned back to the door way after hearing several footsteps. The room was quickly being filled with lots of werewolves and then slowly vampires. It was the same ones that I had encountered not too long ago. My face went hard as soon as I saw one vampire with short blond hair and a slim figure, I felt like he was somehow trying to get into my mind but Rebecca never allowed people to get into our head so it wouldn't work.

When about 9 wolves and 7 vampires entered the small room Jacob closed the door after Billy wheeled himself in. He held this aura of authority. He looked my way with a very serious expression.

"Arianna, I believe that you've figured out what we all are" Billy told me as he bravely wheeled himself over to my feet pass an unconscious Seth. He glanced at him with a confused and slightly amused expression in his eyes then looked back at me.

"Yes I have" I replied "Now what do you all want with me and I suggest you don't say that you want my life" I told them. Billy seemed amused and shocked by my response but he still smiled none the less.

"No we don't want your life but we want your help" he told me then looked at a blond haired vampire. The blond vamp stepped forward to me with his hand held out for me to shake.

"I'm Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet Arianna Jones" he told me with a small smile.

"I would usually shake some one's hand but I don't feel comfortable shaking yours" I told him in no offense.

"That is alright, now down to business" he said to me with a smile and pulled back his hand and turned to the creepy blond that keeps trying to snoop around in my head. The creepy blond stepped forward.

"I'm Edward, I believe you would remember me from a few nights ago" he told me. I looked at him with an expression that said 'and'. "You remember the witches you taught a lesson to?" he asked me.

"Yes I remember them quite well" I replied, feeling uncomfortable in such a small room with so many of my enemies.

"Well there are more" he told me, now this was news to me. I got interested immediately but I didn't show it.

"How many?" I asked concerned for my own wellbeing.

"A good amount, around let's say 5 more" he told me, damn, so much.

"Are they in a circle?" I asked.

"They are forming a circle, yes and soon enough they will all join together" he informed me.

"How strong are they?" I continued to ask questions.

"About the level of 5 out of ten but nowhere near your strength" he continued to answer my questions. He must be taking his time because he's trying to get into my head but the thing he doesn't know is that he can't get into my head. I continued to play along, knowing that he's trying to read me.

"How does this concern all of us?" I asked seriously.

"They have attracted a few vampires into town and we would like you to be on your guard that's all" he replied with a small smile.

"So you're warning me, well isn't that kind of you" I replied with a smile, as if I'm going to fall for that.

"Yes but I have a question…" he said, I gestured for him to continue with my hand "How is Rebecca doing?" he asked me. My heart beat increased and my eyes widened. How did he know? He smirked at me and I felt in the back of my mind Rebecca start to awaken after hearing her name. I was struggling to keep her down and sadly she was winning.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" he asked me devilishly. I see so this was their plan. To bring her out of me to prove that I'm a bad witch and then have a reason to kill me, well it is a stupid plan anyway.

"You're doing something really bad Edward" I said to him as I shut my eyes tightly. I felt all eyes on me, my head was pounding and she was coming out. I couldn't hold her back. My breathing grew ragged with every passing second.

"Why is that Rebecca, please explain how this is bad?" he went on torturing me but I barely heard him with Rebecca shouting at me to let her loose and she would deal with them. I couldn't stop her she was so strong, I fell to my knees, my heart ramming into my chest, my lungs straining to breathe and tears whelming up in my eyes.

I could everyone's attention on me and quite a few pitied me, including Jacob; he held a pained expression. She reached my surface, her over whelming power and hate filled me. She was so angry, evil and dark. I lost all my senses and I fell into darkness, her darkness. She beat me, she finally beat me after so long and I lost…

Darkness consumed me and Rebecca won. I was now only a bystander to all that was happening. I saw everyone through my eyes as usual but I couldn't control what I do. My body slowly rose from the ground with my head down wards looking at my feet. My eyes raised to see Edward looking at me with an expression that I couldn't understand, he knew something was going to happen but he didn't know when.

Then he broke down to the floor screaming in pain and blood trickling out of his nose. The other vampires were immediately by his side trying to help him to no avail. His agonising scream could be heard miles away. He was holding his head tightly trying to somehow ease the pain. The wolves seemed afraid now and they were looking at me, no Rebecca intently and getting ready to attack.

The vampire Edward was dying and I knew he didn't have long left unless I did something. I need to stop her before she gets even more fired up. I closed my eyes and blocked out all the screaming and focused on beating her down. I tried to take control of my body, struggling with my inner self. Rebecca stop this! I screamed at her. She paused, the screaming from Edward stopped, and then my body crumbled to the floor, I was on my knees; no Rebecca was on her knees, and holding her head while grinding her teeth.

I heard footsteps near my physical form. Someone touched my shoulder, it felt so soft and gentle that I barely felt it but I knew it was him…Jacob he was filled with so much warmth. He was saying something to me and I had to struggle to hear him 'Arianna, come back…come back to me Arianna, I know you're in there' his voice echoed in my mind. He was giving me the strength that I needed to overcome Rebecca.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Edward tormented my imprint. He said that we could break her down and lock her away if we used her only weakness, which was the darkness inside of her. He said that he did research on her and found out from the other witches in town that she had a demonic side to her and to draw out the demon you had to repeat its name and call out to it. By doing so Arianna will fight the demon in her and weaken herself and then she would faint giving us time to capture her. I disagreed, she was my imprint and I hated to see her like this but then again she is a threat to the tribe but she's my mate. How can I just stand here and watch as my enemy torture her.

She fell to her knees and was struggling to keep the demon in her locked up. She was losing and I could tell. I began to walk to her but was held back by Embry who just shook his head. I was dying here watching her. I could barely breathe while seeing her in pain. Then she rose from the ground, she seemed different I felt it in the air. That was Rebecca not Arianna…we pushed her too far and she lost. Oh shit, then Edward fell to the ground screaming and hurting my ears. His family ran towards him to help but there was nothing they could to help ease his pain.

We all didn't know what to do now, she was supposed to faint not let it take over and kill us. Suddenly Edward stopped screaming and her body fell to her knees. I could tell that Arianna was fighting Rebecca on the inside, but I needed to help her. I walked over to her crouched form and touched her shoulders roughly and shook her but I don't think she felt me. I shook her even harder to the point where she would have bruises on her lovely skin. I shouted at her "Arianna come back…come back to me Arianna, I know you're in there!" I felt like I was losing her and I felt broken. I needed her, I wanted her and I was going to have her in my arms.

Her body suddenly collapsed on me, she was breathing heavily and her heart was beating a thousand times in a minute. She felt like she had a fever and her body was weak and frail. I lifted her up bridal style and laid her down gently onto the couch where I pushed some hair out of her gorgeous face. She was sweating and her eyes were shut closed. Her breathing calmed down and her heart beat was beginning to get back to normal.

I was filled with hate, for Edward, he did this to her and I was going to kill him. I rose form my kneeling position at the side of my mate and rushed over to a now standing Edward that seemed to be feeling better but I'll make sure he never felt better again. I lunged at him and punched him right in the face followed by chin cracking loudly.

AN: hoped that you all enjoyed. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8= Rest**_

I had a splitting head ache but I forced my eyes open to reveal a pair of worried chocolate brown eyes. I was laying down on something soft and comfy but it still didn't stop my limbs from hurting. My breathing was shallow and I couldn't think properly.

"Hey are you all right?" he asked me worried. I didn't know him but I felt like I would do anything to make him smile. I looked into his loving eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm alright" I whispered softly. He looked at me and I knew that he knew I was lying through my teeth.

"Arianna, get some rest okay, I'll still be here when you wake up don't worry and Edward won't come near you again, I promise" he said to me so loyally. Seeing his face and his eyes looking into mine made my heart race and I felt my soul being lifted. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a deep sleep with the warmth of Jacob beside me. I was at peace but I knew that it all wouldn't be this way for long.

TIME LAPSE

I woke up on full alert, my blood all fired up and running wildly beneath my skin, my heart racing and my body fuelled on raged. I flew off of the bed and marched out of the room, slamming the door loudly and shattering the glass in the windows. The earth began to shake with the excess amount of magic being released. I was so angry and I just wanted to let it all loose.

I heard footsteps running towards me but I moved away from them and out the back door. I ran straight into the lush green woods.

"Arianna WAIT PLEASE!" I heard a man try to plead but I was already hidden in the woods. I kept on running, my muscles contracting and releasing swiftly as I dodged trees. My heart was beating wildly and out of control in my chest. My sight was blinded by rage and everything was a blur. Somehow I ended up in a field of lavender flowers that I had no mercy for and set them all in flames.

Rain began to beat down on me, hurting my shoulders and soaking me but that didn't cool me down or the flames of my rage. I burnt everything to the ground that was now hard and black. The flames suddenly died down as my body became weak and I collapsed onto my knees. The rain didn't ease up and I was beginning to lose my warmth and shivers consumed my body.

The field of lavender flowers was now gone leaving an ugly black earth surrounded by lush greenery. I was tired weak, totally overwhelmed and most of all I felt betrayed. I wish that I had never come here. Oh how I wish I could run away from it all now but it was too late, I'm in way too deep…in this darkness…

TIME LAPSE

It was 3 O'clock and I finally made it home after a long day. I was tired and fed up of all of this none sense. I slowly stomped up the porch steps that lead to the haunted house and opened the old creaky door.

Elizabeth was watching TV and she totally didn't notice me so I left it that way and walked up the ancient steps cautiously. I finally made it up stairs and walked to my room where I unlocked my door and entered; closing it behind me.

All was the same in my room and started to strip from my wet clothing. I changed into dry clothes and found my bag of herbs that I decided to crush and grind into a potion.

I sat on the floor with all the roots, flowers, leaves etc. and took out a pocket knife form my bag and began to crush and cut up the items into small pieces that I mixed in a bowl of some water and salt before pouring it into three bottles. Only one bottle would be needed but I always make extra just to be sure.

After I made the potion I hid each bottle in different places; one was placed in my bag, the other in my suit case and the last one I took it outside the house and hid it in the grave yard. I dug up the front of Elizabell Franklin's tomb stone and buried it. I returned to the house just when the sun was beginning to set. I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for myself; Elizabell had fallen asleep on the couch and looked as dead as always. I went back upstairs after I had washed the dishes. I locked my door and decided to read some spell books and learn more. I needed to know more and become a better witch than I already am.

The sun had set and I had finished learning some new tips of witch craft and was planning what to do tomorrow since it would be Sunday tomorrow.

I decided that tomorrow I would go and dig up a witch's grave and burn her bones to make the ashes needed for the spell. Hopefully all would go as planned and hopefully I can have this spirit locked away for a long time.

The footsteps outside my door began and I took a sharp inhale of air. The footsteps stopped in front of my door as usual. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me. Letting myself fall into the darkness that I always feared but now it was the time that I grew up and got over it. It was time that I let myself rest before the time comes when I would never be able to close my eyes.

**AN. Sorry that it is sooooo short but I've been busy these days. Hoped that you all enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9= Another Thing to Deal With**_

I had gotten up just as the sun had risen and lit up my room. I grabbed my back pack with all my spell books and the bottle of potion. I walked quietly outside of my room and down the creaky corridor and down the easily breakable steps.

The house was deadly silent and all that was heard was my racing heart. I tip toed to the door and passed a sleeping Elizabell on the couch. I unlocked the door with a click and left the house. I shut the door softly behind me and jogged down the wooden porch steps.

I pulled on my black leather jacket and some gloves. The place was misty and the sun peaked through the tall trees of the woods. I went to the side of the house where I had last seen a shovel. The shovel was still where I had last seen it; leaning against the house. I grabbed it with my glove covered hands and walked down the muddy drive way and then disappeared into the dark shadows of the forests. I walked pass several trees before I reached the graveyard of the Franklin family.

It was cold and dead silent and I felt power when I was on this land. I walked over to the nearest tomb stone and began to dig into the moist weed covered soil. I hurried to get the grave dug up and find the bones of one witch. I don't really know if any of these bones where of a witch but I had to try…so here I am digging up a grave in the middle of a creepy grave yard behind a haunted house, never in my life had I dreamed of this day.

Finally after half an hour of digging into the crust of the earth I found a pile of bones. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand and picked up the old bones. I threw them into a plastic bag before placing them into my back pack.

I sighed and began shovelling back the dirt back where it came from before walking off to find a place to burn the bones. I began picking up whatever dry wood, twigs and so on that I could find. After I had gotten a fair amount of wood to burn I placed them onto the ground in the woods and then added the bones to it. I had left the skull of the witch behind so that there would at least be one part of her left buried in the earth and burnt all of the other bones.

I sat patiently on the saturated earth as I watched the bones engulfed in fiery red flames. It took a while before the bones became ashes and the fire had died. I carefully filled a bottle with ashes and sealed it tight before placing it into my bag.

I sat down and relaxed for one second and looked at the towering trees around me. There was absolutely no movement, no sign of any living thing but I could feel the animals the insects the tiny ants, they all gave off life energy and it felt so calming…but good thing has to come to an end. I got off the ground and to my feet. I grabbed my bag and swung it onto my back.

I walked back to the way I had come from and tried to clear my mind and relax just a little. Everything was so intense at the moment…I knew what could happen to me if the spell went wrong…I could die and my body would be possessed and my magic would be put to bad use.

I sighed for the thousandth time today and stopped walking. I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe. It was too much pressure; I felt like the world depended on me, like thousands of people depended on me without them even knowing about what's going on.

I started to walk again but this time slowly; taking my time with each step. I would get through this; I know I could do this. I am strong just like my mother; I am feared by those that know of me, the Volturi don't know of me but if they did…they would try to get me to join them like many other witches…I would leave them hanging but then they would try to eliminate me and possibly fail…possibly.

I came to the grave yard and I would have gone home but I felt like I needed a break or a small vacation. I decided to go to town and just do something other than try to lock away a witch's spirit.

After walking for a few minutes I had made it to Forks. For once it wasn't raining but the dark pregnant clouds above threatened to burst and pour. I sat on the same bench that I had sat on a couple days ago. The bench that I last sat on when it was raining and I got stuck outside the Franklin house.

I slumped down on the old wooden bench that threatened to break under my weight. I exhaled a long breath of air loudly. I looked at the sky; dark and evil. I looked at my boot covered feet and just starred at them, not knowing what else to do. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

My eyes shot open and my pours raised after sensing the life of another witch…witches. They were here and they were close. Great just my luck…more trouble. I looked to my left where I felt the presence of the witches with a bored expression on my tired face. There they were all standing in a little group of about eleven or less or more but at the moment I couldn't really count or estimate well. They all looked at me curiously and I could tell that they had something to say.

"Spit it out…what do you all want?" I said in gravelly voice since I had a sore throat.

"We need to talk…its important" said the blond girl that I had last encountered when I had first found out about the witches in Forks. I looked at her blankly and after a long minute they began to walk towards me. Some looked scared and afraid of me and like they didn't want to come anywhere near me. One or two looked like they could go running and screaming down the road away from me in any second. I nearly laughed to myself but I kept it in.

"So what is soooo important?" I asked stressing on the 'so'.

"As you have noticed we are a circle of witches…" she said the obvious and looked at me, after a second I gave a small nod for her to continue.

"Now the thing is… there is one member left before our circle can be whole" she continued and sat next to me on the bench which I found rather brave of her.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked curiously.

"Well…your family line is one of the families that our circle is made up of" she said while looking at me in the eyes.

"So you are saying that I'm a member of your circle" I said it like it was a joke, "Ha, now that is funny" I said with a smirk on my face that slowly faded when her expression didn't change.

"It's true…you're the last person in the world with the blood of the Decisus family running through your veins. The Decisus family was one of the main families in our circle and our families go way back in time…hundreds of generations of circles." She explained in a hushed tone.

"Who the hell is Decisus and my mother was never in a circle to begin with" I said confused.

"No no…you don't get it, the Decisus is a family just like the Franklins and you are a Decisus, your mother took your father's name and ran away because she had a child at a young age and therefor never joined her circle." She explained to me. I froze…I didn't know what to say.

"Well even if all of this is true, what does it mean to me?" I asked her with a raised brow.

"It means that you are supposed to join us…your family" she said with a smile. Oh for God's sake…

"You're not my family… I have no family" I finished harshly and got up from my once peaceful seat. "And don't come near me again, I don't want to have anything to do with you all." I said before walking away and never looking back.

More nonsense to deal with; well isn't that just lovely… I have a crazy spirit to deal with, me being a 'Decisus' whatever that is supposed to mean and I have a bunch of witches that want me to join their circle of naïve witches. Sigh… another thing to deal with in my hectic life.

**A/N: so sorry for not updating in so long, I was really busy with school work and exams etc. hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
